Deimigods, Gods, and Facebook
by Son of Posidon5
Summary: The title sais it all. They all discovered facebook. T because, well imm a little unpradictable Note that this is somehow a peacefull time, idc when, and everyone who died in the books are alive Yes, even Kronos
1. Intro

This is my second book, so i hope you like it!

**I do not own any of the characters or Facebook**

Intro

"Hey guys, I was talking to my friends and they had a great idea!"

"What" Percy Asked?

"They were taking about some website called Facebook, and I guess we should try too!" Annabeth said

"Wait wait" the younger Stroll said. "You have friends?!"

Annabeth punched him.

**Hours of typing info later**

"Done!"

**Sory this chapter was so short, but this is just the intro. If you review with ANY ideas, i wil use them, altough if they are inapropriat, i will mdifie it a bit. Thank for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I really don't know how to name the chapters…**

**I do not own any of the characters or Facebook**

Chapter 1

**Percy posted "Soo, what do we do?**

Annabeth posted "We are supposed to post stuff about our personal life"

Percy posted "Oh, I'm in the bathroom, and I'm-"

**Thalia poked Percy**

Percy posted "You poked me? What!"

Thalia posted "DON'T FINISH THAT SENTECE!"

Percy posted "What, I was just getting my e-"

**Thalia, Percy, and 17 others poked Percy**

Percy posted "Seriously, I was just going to say I was getting my energy back!"

Nico posted "oh I thought…"

Annabeth posted "Shut up"

**Nico posted " QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQ**

**Travis likes this**

Percy posted "What happened!"

Nico posted "I really didn't mean it. I just fell asleep with my finger on the Q key."

Travis posted " Fail"

Annabeth posted "LOL"

Travis posted "Annabeth *GASP* you know how to text-talk"

Travis posted "efejgfhaeipuru"

Percy posted "What was that"

Travis posted "Owwww"

Annabeth posted "I just slammed his head on the keyboard"

**Annabeth posted "Spiders! All over my room**

**Travis likes this**

Nico posted "Why would you be posting while you're getting attacked by spiders?"

Annabeth posted "Good… point"

Thalia posted "Travis, you did this!"

Travis posted "Noooo…"

Thalia posted "Yes"

Travis posted "No"

Thalia posted "Yes"

Travis posted "No"

Thalia posted "Yes"

Travis posted "No"

Annabeth posted "Ahhhhh!"

Annabeth posted "Thanks Percy"

Annabeth posted "Travis your dead"

Travis posted "dfkjsidvnh"

**Travis posted "How do you get in my cabin!**  
Annabeth posted "Tell me how you got into mine!"

Travis posted "I climbed through a window!"

Travis posted "Well, I'm waiting."

Annabeth posted "For what"

Travis posted "Tell me how you got into my cabin"

Annabeth posted "I never told you I would tell you"

Travis posted "Oh…"

Travis posted "gfesdfsfcjds"

Travis posted "What was that for"

Annabeth posted "I was bored"

**Percy, Thalia, and 7 others liked this**

**Was it good? Please review and remember, I will add all ideas, maybe A bit modified, but I will give you credit**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh my gods! Thank all you people for reading this. Thanks Feline Pawprint and nikitabell for following! Thanks Feline Pawprint for favorite, and thanks nikitabell and freezerbunny for reviewing!**

**Nikitabell: Yes, I'll add the HoO characters. Thanks for suggesting.**

**I don't like doing this but… I do not own the PJO, HoO, or Facebook.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jason: I like pie! **

**Pie likes this**

Nico: Who's pie?

Annabeth: Well, pi is a numerical term given when you divide the circumference of a

**Frank, Nico, and 26 others poked Annabeth**

Frank: Nobody caress!

Frank: sdfihdsfsd

**Percy and Travis liked this**

Frank: Owww

Annabeth: Travis, why do you like this?

Travis: Please, can you tell me how to get into our cabins?

Frank: That was Annabeth! I was all freaking out thinking a monster was in my room!

Piper: Ha!

Hazel: wow

Nico: Seriously! Whose pie!

Jason: I like pie

**Pie likes this**

Thalia: LOL

**Nico: Whose pie!**

**Pie likes this**

Percy: You're all going crazy about this pie dude

Annabeth: pi is 3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592307816406286208998628 0348253421170679821480865132 8230664709384460955058223172 5359408128481117450284102701 9385211055596446229489549303 8196442881097566593344612847 5648233786783165271201909145 6485669234603486104543266482 1339360726024914127372458700 6606315588174881520920962829 2540917153643678925903600113 3053054882046652138414695194 1511609433057270365759591953 0921861173819326117931051185 4807446237996274956735188575 2724891227938183011949129833 6733624406566430860213949463 9522473719070217986094370277 0539217176293176752384674818 4676694051320005681271452635 6082778577134275778960917363 7178721468440901224953430146 5495853710507922796892589235 4201995611212902196086403441 8159813629774771309960518707 2113499999983729780499510597 3173281609631859502445945534 6908302642522308253344685035 2619311881710100031378387528 8658753320838142061717766914 7303598253490428755468731159 5628638823537875937519577818 5778053217122680661300192787 6611195909216420198938095257 2010654858632788659361533818 2796823030195203530185296899 5773622599413891249721775283 4791315155748572424541506959 5082953311686172785588907509 8381754637464939319255060400 9277016711390098488240128583 6160356370766010471018194295 5596198946767837449448255379 7747268471040475346462080466 8425906949129331367702898915 2104752162056966024058038150 1935112533824300355876402474 9647326391419927260426992279 6782354781636009341721641219 9245863150302861829745557067 4983850549458858692699569092 7210797509302955321165344987 2027559602364806654991198818 3479775356636980742654252786 2551818417574672890977772793 800081

**Thalia, Nico, Percy, and 3,201 others poked Annabeth**

**Pi likes this**

Nico: So there's a pie and a pi?!

Percy: I know you smart, but how in Hades did you memorize that.

Annabeth: I can finish it, you know

Percy: Wait…, I though pi never ends!

Travis: Noooooo! Annabeth has rubbed of her annoying brain on Percy. Whhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyj

Travis: haewiualfh

Jason: Forget it. Now I hate pie and I never knew what pi was, but I hate it (him/her?)

**Pie and pi poked Jason 300 times**

Pi: I'm a guy you**A****F*******S*******B*****I******

**Pie has been temporarily banned for spamming**

**Pi likes this**

**Pi has been temporarily banned for spamming and saying ***A*****F******S*****B******I******

**Pie likes this**

Piper: I hate this

**I hope it was good. Please give me ideas. I will use all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who is reading this**

**I do not own any of the characters, or facebook**

**Percy: This**

Nico: Is

Annabeth: Spatula

Nico: what the

Annabeth: I really didn't understand what I was supposed to do

Nico: Just watch

Piper: read

Nico: whatever

Percy: This

Nico: is

Percy: Waffle! J

Nico: wtf

**Nico has been warned about his language**

**Percy, Annabeth, and 6 others like this**

Annabeth: So I'm supposed to say waffle?

Percy: No, you supposed to say; this… Is… SPARTA!

Thalia: Guys…

Annabeth: wtf

**Nico, Conner, and 6 others like this**

Travis: Annabeth, you can cuss!

Conner:gsklfjd8g

Annabeth: sorry, wrong person

**Travis: Do NOT READ THIS. Copy this and post it twice, then your crush will kiss you and you'll have the best day ever. Now that you got this far, don't stop! If you don't you will be crush will reject you and he'll torture you to death in one hour. The choice is yours!**

Annabeth: Do NOT READ THIS. Copy this and post it twice, then your crush will kiss you and you'll have the best day ever. Now that you got this far, don't stop! If you don't you will be crush will reject you and he'll torture you to death in one hour. The choice is yours!

Annabeth: Do NOT READ THIS. Copy this and post it twice, then your crush will kiss you and you'll have the best day ever. Now that you got this far, don't stop! If you don't you will be crush will reject you and he'll torture you to death in one hour. The choice is yours!

**Annabeth has been temporarily banned for spamming**

**Percy like this**

Thalia: If Annabeth finds out you liked this she'll kill you!

Percy: right, can I unlike this

Thalia: uhh, no

Percy: nooo!

Travis: what color flowers do you want?

Percy: Travis, shut up. You're the one who did this in the first place

Piper: ya, how come you didn't get banned for spamming

Travis: I have my ways, just like Annabeth has heersugfaeriure

Jason: You realize that just because Annabeth is temporarily banned doesn't mean she can't hit you

Percy: Wow, what you said sounds seems like: just like Annabeth had her sugar seizure

Jason: Annabeth really going to kill you

Pie: I like pie

Nico: Wtf

**Nico has been temporarily banned**

**Nico like this**

Nico: I'm bored

Percy How you get back so fast

Nico: Oh, I asked Leo to make a Facebook. I also asked him if he could use is mechanical skills and unban me and Annabeth

Nico: Oh and, Percy, umm, whah out

Annabeth: Percy you***********, why in ********** would you ******** like me getting banned. ********* you Percy. You ***************

**Facebook poked Annabeth**

Conner: And once again, Annabeth proves she can cuss!

Annabeth: And Travis you ****************** saying stuff like that, why

Could you ***** post something like that*****

Hazel: Wow Arion must be jealous

**Annabeth has been banned for her language**

Piper: PERCY DO NOT LIKE THIS

Percy: ok ok

Pie: I like pie

Annabeth: I just hate Facebook. While I was scrolling down to see what I missed, I just sawn= that in the weird Sparta post, Facebook called me a guy!

Annabeth:And Percy, you could have just deleted it so won't see

Percy: Thalia…

Thalia: I blame global warming

Some Hunter Person: Thalia! Your acting so childish and guyish

**Some Hunter Person had been permanently banned for no reason**

Percy: Leo, you really should stop banning and unbanning people

**Annabeth poked Percy**

Leo: it wasn't me

Percy: Then who was it?

Nico: Dhun Dhun DHun

Frank: Your Dumb Dumb Dumb

**Hazel like this**

**Thanks for reading. Ideas, anyone? please review**


	5. Chapter 4

** Wow, this story is working way better than my first. I try to post alot, So plese review to know that people acually are caring about this. Also, any ideas how to label chapters**

**I do not own any of the characters or Facebook**

Chapter 5

**Conner: Annabeth, I just glued hundreds of live spiders to your bunk. If you don't tell me how you get in our cabins, I'll never take them off!**

Annabeth: Ahhhhhh

Percy: AHhhhh

Hazel: What's with you?

Percy: I tried to cut them off with Riptide, but now my sword is stuck

Conner: That's right, so I wouldn't recommend trying to pull them of with your hands

Travis: well, I recommend it to Annabeth

Annabeth: Ahhhhhhhhhh

Annabeth: first take them off, and then I'll tell

Conner: Swear on the Styx

Annabeth: I swear on the sytx to tell you how I get in your cabin after you remove these spiders

Conner: There all gone

Conner: well, tell me

Annabeth: I don't have to

Nico: You dare defy a swear on the Styx

Annabeth: I wouldn't dream if it

Nico: But you just did

Annabeth: I never swore on the Styx

Jason: Annabeth, I just checked, you did

Annabeth: I didn't swear on the Styx, I swore on the sytx, so, it's not binding. You can check. Look at the SPELLING

Conner: Clever

Conner: so wait, I got bitten by spider, some in unfortunate areas, got my hand stuck in the unfortunate area, all for nothing

Annabeth: Yup

Thalia: Eww

Percy: You realize there are girls here

Conner: What's wrong with a girl knowing I got my hand stuck in my

**Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, and 26 other girls poked Conner**

Conner: Mouth

Thalia: Oh

Annabeth: Oooohhhh

Hazel: I was thinking… Ewww

Conner: What

Conner: OH

Conner: Ewwwwwwwww

* * *

**Annabeth: I'm just going to post some random stuff**

Nico: like what

Nico: Well, at least that pi guys gone

Annabeth: I still don't get him. I mean really. Pie thinks he's

Better than pi. Pi is so much better. He's

Even ten times better!

Thalia: I thought you're posting random stuff

Hazel: I just saw this. If you look at every word on the right going down, it says ANNABETH

Percy: Cool

Arion: ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hazel: Percy, what did he say?

Percy: I can only do it when he talks, not when he types

Percy: How does a horse type

Nico: Dun Dun Dun

Arion:**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Travis: And Arion is back in the lead. Who will win the cussing champion? Annabeth or Arion, or the A's

Travis: dskjfndskjfndskjfn

Travis:sjkdfncdsj

Travis:dsfndsj

Travis Three times!

**Thanks for reading. Plaes review and give some ideas. I will us all and GIVE CREDIT**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, but I had an annoying essay to write. I also got a threat about how my story is worded, so that's why now it Percy posted "jfhj" rather than Percy: fhdfs.**

Chapter 5

* * *

**Travis posted" remember that time when I changed all the grass on the Demeter cabin to easter eggs"**

**Conner likes this**

Katie posted" I hate you"

Percy posted" That was kinda funny"

Katie posted" No it was not!"

Conner posted" Ya, it actually was"

Katie posted" Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccc cccccccckkkkkkkk you all!"

* * *

**Annabeth posted" How come I got banned for cussing but Katie didn't?"**

Conner posted" Sorry, I'm just still processing that you _can_ cuss"

Annabeth posted" Shut up"

Leo posted" I know why. Did you enable the restrictions button?"

Percy posted" Noo…"

Frank posted" Why would they even have a button like that?"

Leo posted" Well, some parents are really protective, so if you parents have a Facebook, only they can click on that button"

Percy posted" Well, I just changed it"

Hazel posted" Mee too"

Pie posted" Me three"

Nico posted" WHO HELL IS PIE!"

Percy posted" Rage"

Annabeth posted" Waffles"

Jason posted" WTF"

* * *

**Conner posted" Has anyone seen Travis"**

Percy posted" no"

Annabeth posted" no"

Katie posted" Waffles"

Conner posted" Katie, you did something to him"

Katie posted" How do you know? Not that I did anything"

Conner posted" I know a prank when I see one"

Katie posted" I did not do anything"

Annabeth posted" Than swear on the Styx"

Katie posted" I swear on the Sytx that I did not do anything to Travis"

Percy posted" Katie must have done something! She spelled Styx wrong"

Katie posted" Crap"

Katie posted" it was a typo. I swear on the Styx that I did not torture Travis"

Conner posted" You killed him"

Katie posted" noo.."

Conner posted" You son of a gun, you killed him"

Katie posted" I'm a girl you know!"

Conner posted" well now I'm saying you're a guy"

Annabeth posted" Ew"

Conner posted" how could you?"

Conner posted" What did he do to you, you murderer"

Katie posted" Well, he did the roof prank"

Percy posted" so you kill him"

Conner posted" Katie, you just accepted you killed him"

Katie posted" Fine, Yes I killed that idiot, so what are you gonna do about it!"

Conner posted" Annabeth…"

Katie posted"kjfdskj"

Katie posted" dskjfndkj"

Katie posted" fskdnv"

Katie posted"sdjfsfkd;v"

Katie posted" fskjn"

Percy posted" Go Annabeth"

Frank posted" Ya"

**Katie has deleted her account**

**Conner, Percy, and 324 like this**

* * *

**Travis posted" Guys… I'm alive"**

Conner posted" YAY, Katie didn't kill you"

Travis posted" But she nearly"

Percy posted" What!"

Travis posted" Well, she took me to a dark room"

Nico posted" Ewww"

Thalia posted" You boys are soo immature"

Piper posted" I think that's cute"

Travis posted"?"

Travis posted" Ohhhh"

Travis posted" well, she started yelling at me, for well, you know, the prank"

Travis posted" So, she started poking me"

Nico posted" Where did she poke you…"

Thalia posted" Nico, you are just so dirty minded"

Travis posted" She kept on poking me

Travis posted" At first it was bearable, but after a day I couldn't take it"

Travis posted" She tortured me…"

Nico posted" But… She swore she didn't

Travis posted" Well, according to her she didn't torture me, because I told her she wasn't

Percy posted" Loophole"

Nico posted" hole"

Thalia posted" one more dirty comment and I'm electrifying you!"

* * *

**Thanks all you people for reading. I give credit to **Hayles12 and GirlHayley ** for the idea of the Travis dying part. Anyone have ideas how to name the chapters? Also for the guest, i aadded lines between posts**


End file.
